Ninjago genderbend
by Reza6121
Summary: Ok guys this is my first fan fiction so bear with me please. I hope you guys like.
1. Character list

Character lists

Kai: Katy

Jay: Jane

Zane: Zoe

Cole: Chloe

Sensei Wu: Sensei Sue

Nya: Nick

Lord Garmadon: Lady Garnett

Misako: Marcus

Lloyd: Lilly

Overlord: Overlady


	2. Way of the Ninja part 1

**Katy'a POV**

It was 7:00 in the morning and I woke up and saw outside my window and I saw out my window and saw other people working out in the fields and the rivers with the plants. I brushed my messy brow hair and put it to a braid and put on a white t shirt and red jeans and beige gloves and black boots. I walked down stairs and I found my little brother at the counter and just sold a helmet. He was wearing red shirt and black pants and black boots and had black hair with a comb over

"Nice job kid," I said messing with his hair

"thanks and stop calling me "kid" I'm 16" Nick told me

"yeah except I'm 18 three years older than you so hah!" I retorted as Nick shrugged it off

the next few hours I have been working on a sword Andy I was determined to get it right.

"To forge the perfect weapon," I told myself, "You first need the right metal and plenty of heat." I banged it with my hammer until the metal took the shape of a sword.

"Cool it off." I pished it into the cool water that was in the wooden bucket "And" I pulled it out, hoping I got the sword perfect, "presto!" I exclaimed, but then I find a bent, twisted sword

"You did it too quickly Katy," Nick chuckled at me "You need to be patient. If father was still here he'd say-."

"Yeah yeah," I cut him off, "No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight," I quoted. "That may work for you Nick, but I'm going to be a better blacksmith than dad ever was!" I said setting the sword down at a table near by

Suddenly, an old woman carrying a bamboo staff as a walking stick came in, wearing white and gold robes, qearring a straw hat and letting her white hair flowing down to her waist.

"Hmm," she said, "You're metal is loud and heavy, useful to slow one down. Useless in the art of stealth." She walked around, tapping at a helmet behind her. "All tools for a Samurai, but none for a ninja?"

"Ninja?" I chuckled, "You're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts, lady," I replied. "And the shop is called 'Four Weapons', not 'For Browsing', either buy something or go peddle your insults somewhere else." I gor up at her face and rudly said to her

"Hah! Too bad," the woman said. "I thought I'd find something special here." She said in disappointment

bick looked at me urging me to compromise and to at least sell this woman something

"Well if it's something special you want, let me sho..." I trailed off when I saw she disappeared

"She was just..." I said holding a helmet. "Forget it." Then we just went back to what we were doing.

I was about to get back to work, but then I saw the sky growing dark. Dark purple clouds rolled in, making the whole village dark. Then over the hills we saw big, white, purple, black and grey vehicles that looked like skeleton.

I realized it was an army of SKELETONS. I looked at the vehicle and I saw three skeletons, one with four arms, the other one with a mowhak named Skulkin and another one with an helmet named Cruncha

"Oh oh! Let me go first!" Skulkin begged "Please, OH PLEASE! I'm just dying do go down there!"

"You nitwit," Cruncha replied, "You're already dead! Try to control yourself in front of master Samukai!" He gestured to the four armed skeleton. He cleared his throat, "With all due respect, last time, you did say I could go first.." he said nervously.

"Sorry boys," Samukai explained, "This one's mine, just remember what we're after, and find that map. ATTACK!" he ordered

Then, all of the vehicles drove forward to the village. All of the villiagers rab towards the army trying to defend their home but after looking at them they then ran away in fear.

"What are they?" Nick whispered as walked up with a samurai armor on

"I don't know..." I said. "Stay here." I told him

The largest vehicle came up to and some skeleton jumped out and fought me

I held my sword at ready, standing my ground. A smaller skeleton came at me, with a bone as a weapon. We fought, and then more skeletons and I swinged at one skeleton and his head came off and he was still ALIVE!

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

The skull chuckled bite my foot "BITE THIS!" I shouted, kicking the skull, making it soared over the shop's roof. Two skeletons clapped from behind me. Then I saw two skeletons knocked down by NICK!? With a smirk on his face

I scold at him. "I thought I told you to stay back!"

More skeletons came up

"And what, let you have all the fun?" Nathan remarked, "besides I'm the guy, I do the saving"

"Yeah right" I said

 **In the black smith shop**

The two skeletons crept into The Four Weapons

Skulkin got distracted by looking in a mirror

"You're not lookin' hard enough!" Cruncha said, throwing another helmet at the Skulkin's head

"Ow!" he exclaimed, "no your're not lookin hard enough!" He said as he thrown the helmet

The two then got into a fight that could be mistaken for a two year old fight and it eventually knocked over something which knocked over the billboard revealing one thing they were looking for

"The Map!" The yelled in unison

 **Outside**

I knocked over the last skeleton and then Samukai came at me. I chuckled and got into my ready stance until I saw he has four arms and four daggers

"Oops" was all I could say before I got knocked down by him and he was about to finish me. But then out of nowhere a golden mini tornado came with a voice "Ninja go"

Then I saw the tornado beat Samukai and the I saw it was the old woman from earlier

"Sensei Sue" Samukai said "your spinjitzue looks rusty" he then mocked

"Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge Samukai" The woman called Sensei Sue mocked back

I tried to get up but the armor was to heavy for me. Samukai saw this and thrown the daggers at Sensei Sue as she dodged them but it was directed at the water tower as it was about to fall on me. Until Sue came to get me away from it. She used the spin thing to save me

"Lady Garnett says take the boy" Samukai then said. Could that mean my Brother?!

Then a large skeleton claw came and got my BROTHER

"Nick!" I screamed as he yelled when he was hoisted up in the vehicle and then the skeleton fled with him and a map

"Nick" I whispered. I couldn't believe what just happened "my brother who I swore to protect was taken

"I told you" Sue then said as she hit me on the head with her staff "useless"

"UGH, you could've not somebody something, you could've used you twist-itzue or your-"

"Spinjitzue" Sue corrected

"But you did nothing I sneered at her "I'm getting my brother back." I declare she as I walked to the direction the skeletons took of

"where they go," Sensei stopped me "a mortal cannot, that was Samukai, king of the underworld and if it's true that he is now taking orders by Lady Garnett, the things are far wors then I fear."

"Garnett? Underworld?" I said grabbing her staff "what's going on? What do we have that's so important to then and why would they take my brother!" I orders for an answer

"what's to important," Sensei said "how about everything in Ninjago itself

"Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master, by using the four weapons of Spinjitzu: The Scythe of Quakes, The Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of weapons were so powerful, that no one could handle all of their power at once. When she passed away, her two daughters swore to protect them, but the eldest was consumed by darkness, and wanted to possess them. A battle between the sisters broke out, and the oldest was struck down and banished to the underworld. Peace returned, and the younger sister hid the weapons, but knowing her older sister's relentless ambition for power, she placed a guardian to protect them, and for fear of her own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. That honest man was your father."

My father? What did my father hand to do with this?

"And that older sister was Lady Garnett" Sensei Sue said "and I need to find those weapons before she does."

But why, what's doesnshe have anything to do with this, then I realized something "your the younger sister?" I asked "so you came here looking for the map?"

"no, I came fore something greater, you." She pointed to me "since my sister can not enter this world it's obvious that she struck a deal with Samukai,"she said as Shen circled around me "if she were to collect all four weapons, even I would be able to stop her again. But you, you have the fire inside, I will train you to harness it. Use it. To become a spinjitzue master." She said tapping my armor

"Look I'm flattered you think I'm all that" I said being overwhelmed "but I have to save my brother, not get involved with your sibling rivalry with your sister." I said walking away

burn then Shen knocked me down to the ground standing on my stomach. What's just happened?

"Ha ha, cluckny you" Sensei chuckled "you weren't even ready to get past my pinky toe, if you want to save you right brother you must control the fire inside you, only then when you become a spinjitzue master wil you be able to face...Lady Garnett" Sensei said solemnly

"Okay" I relent "When do we start?"

 **Okay That's was my first chapter I hope you guys like tin and please reply if you can and give me feed back. See you guys soon**


	3. Way of the Ninja part 2

I was climbing on a mountain and I was miserably failing at it. I kept slipping on a cliff. But I was more concerned for Sensei Sue, she was an old lady after all. That is until I saw her crawling and flipping and climbing up the mountain with ease as I looked at her with awe

We finally went on top of the mountain

"Ugh look I gent you want to teach me spinjitzue and all but shouldn't be in a hurry since they got the map?"

"Patience" Sensei Sue said calmly "you will be ready when you are ready, not a minute sooner."

The next day, I was up and at the Training course at dawn. Today I had thrown on another white shirt and red pants and put my hair in a pony tail. And believably she told me to wear heels

"Uh, aren't I gonna break something if I do this in heels on? Besides I'm not a very heel kind of girl."

"You will be surprised how heels can be a weapon for women," Sensei told me "Ninja or no Ninja"

"Okay then." I said reluctantly

She then sat down, and readied her tea as the training course started. I breathed deeply, and began. Wooden sword in hand, I jumped onto the carousel of dummies, hopping over the first, ducking under the second, slashing my sword at the third, and about to hit the fourth when the dummy hit me and got me sliding on the ground

"Failed" Sensei said simply

Next, I had made it past the dummies, and was on the spinning daggers, and had somehow gotten stuck in the wheel, which flung me to the next course

"Failed" Sensei said

I went to an axe and mace dangling from the top on a chain, that spun in a circle. I jumped over the pole on the lower part, dodging the two weapons, and lept up onto the spinning tree-things, hopping over the first, second, and on the third, but then I broke a heel and fell down

"Failed" Sensei called out

Then I was bouncing around on the the spinning tree ones and got a heel stuck in one, getting thrown off and landing on the floor again

"Oh so failed" Sensei said

Then I went again and I almost went past everything and then I got hold of a swinging dummy and I was holding off for dear life until I lost my grip and got smacked into a wall

"And...failed" Sensei declared

The next morning, I was ready. I stepped out of the door, wearing a red tank top and tan shorts, gripping my wooden sword. My hair was in a ponytail. My heels on nice and tight and I was ready.

As soon as Sensei moved, I was already at it. Leaping over the dummies, and soon I was on the trees before Sue even picked up her teapot. I flipped over those, and soon was on the bouncing pillars as Sensei was adding her sugar. I looked at her, midair, seeing that she was quickening her pace. So was I. I threw my sword at her, and it knocked her teacup out of her hands as soon as she raised it to her mouth. I flipped around the chopping axes as Sensei frantically tried to remake her tea, so as to beat me. As she poured it, she looked around the courtyard, looking for me, but I was right beside her. As she turned, a smile was plastered on my face, the sugar cup in hand.

"One lump, or two?" I snickered, her mouth wide open.

"Ha!" the woman laughed, getting up and beginning to walk inside.

"So am I going to learn this Spinjitzu thing I've been hearing about?" I asked

"You already have," Sensei stated. "Your final test comes tomorrow." And with that, she shut the door, leaving me alone outside.

"Wha?" I asked myself can this woman make any sense

"My advice," she called from inside, "Is to get some sleep."

Nighttime

I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom. I was wearing red pajama shirt and black shirt pants and have my hair in a pony tale and I looked at myself in the mirror and then I started to pretend to fight someone "Oh yeah well take this" and said as I pretended to punch someone with my tooth brush "and that. And this" I turned and saw a black Ninja with black eye holding a scythe as well with two others. One with ice blue eyes with shurikens and another with darker blue nunchucks. I could tell that they were girls because I saw some hair flowing out of their hoods and they were wearing heels. The ninja each got into fighting positions, with their weapons at ready. Not knowing what to do, I shoved my toothbrush into the mouth of the first ninja, and she spat it out, causing it to hit the nunchuck one in the face, and it went down the back of the shirt of the scythe one, the vibrations causing her to shake. While she was distracted, I climbed up a support and walked into the rafters of the Monastery, running across the beams. Suddenly, the shuriken ninja popped up in front of me, lunging. I stepped back, and she went flying, falling down onto the floor. Then the Ninja landed on her feet and another Ninja with the nunchucks with her heels "ow ow ow" nunchucks Ninja said. I laughed at this. I guess heels can be a weapon. But out of no where, I was slammed into by a different ninja, blasting through the roof and sprawling into the night sky. I screamed, falling to the ground. I landed in a roll, knocking open the dragon statue. I got up and pressed the button.

One ninja got whacked by a dummy, the next by the swinging mace. The third ducked, but I came on the swinging pillar and knocked her aside. Then we transitioned into hand to hand combat, the moves a blur. Eventually, I had knocked two away, and was rolling around with the last. I was on top of her when the other two ninjas came and piled up on top of me.

"STOP!" cried a voice. The doors opened, a shaft of light illuminating the courtyard. Sensei stepped out.

We all got up.

"Yes Sensei," We said simultaneously.

Then I looked around, confused. "Wait a minute," I started, stepping forward, "They're your students too?" I gestured to the girls behind me

Sensei nodded at me

"This was my final test, wasn't it," I guessed.

"Woah woah woah," the nunchucks one spoke up with a very girly, "You never said anythin' about a fourth, It's always three! Three blind mice, three musketeers, three-" she listed. She was cut off by the one with black eyes.

"Uh, what she's trying to say Sensei Sue, is that the three of us have trained together. We're solid." The girl with the scythe said and she sounded like one of those tuff Tom boys

"Didn't look so solid to me," I mocked, crossing my arms.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" The shurikens ninja spoke up. Her voice was calm, almost like a robot.

"Each of you have been chosen," Sensei explained, stepping toward us. "Each in tune with elemental properties. But first- ninja- Go!" Sensei cried, going into her spinjitzu to change us into colorful uniforms with our pony tails sticking out of our hoods.

"Woah," I exclaimed, "How'd she do that?"

"Eee! Look what color I am!" Nunchuck Ninja squeal cried. She must really liked blue.

"Wait a second," the black one stepped forward, "I'm still black."

Sensei ignored her, and turned to me. "Katy, master of fire," she said, placing her staff on my shoulder. "It burns bright in you."

She turned to the blue Ninja girl with auburn curly hair who looked like she was 16. "Jane is blue, master of lightning."

"Heh, that's not the only thing I'm the master of. I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a little poetry," Jane went into a sort of dramatic pose.

"More like mouth of lightning," the black ninja with black waves hair mumbled. She looked like she was 20

Sensei turned towards her. "The black ninja is Chloe, solid as rock, master of Earth." Chloe did a few moves with her scythe.

"Nice to meet 'cha kid," Chloe turned towards me, her weapon in my face. "I got your back. And for the record there ain't nothin' in this world that I'm afraid of."

"Except for dragons," the white ninja with long straight blonde hair

"Dragons aren't from this world, Zoe," Chloe argued. "I said, in this world."

"And the white ninja, is Zoe," Sensei said, turning to this 'Zoe' who looked like she was 19. "Master of Ice." Zoe did a few moves gracefully, "And sealed with a sixth sense." Zoe swung her shurikens around, and they disappeared

"I sense that this one takes things a little too seriously," I muttered to Chloe as she giggled

"You too have the gift?" Zoe asked, taking of her hood. Apparently she doesn't have a sense of humor

Jane chuckled. "She's just making a joke Zoe," she took off her hood, "Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor, huh?"

"Yes, it was a joke, ha ha" Zinnia said monotonously, while trying to smile as Jane face palmed

"Pay attention!" Sensei called, causing us to focus on her. "You four are the chosen ones! The ones who will protect the four weapons of Spinjitzu from Lady Garnett."

"But what about my brother!?" I reminded him

Jane gasped. "Wait We're saving guy? Oh my gosh! Is he cute?" She squealed

"Jane" Chloe scolded

"I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into!" Jane defended. "Does he like blue?"

"Back Off!" I glared at her. No one is going after my brother. Although they do look like the same age

"When we find the weapons, we find your brother," Sensei explained, "It is time, we must go to the first weapon."

"Woah," interjected Chloe, "You said you were gonna teach us Spinjitzu."

"Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you. But it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found," she said calmly and mysteriously. "Come!" she quipped, "My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage." She then walked inside.

"Great, now we have to find a key?" Jane complained

"Yeah, I feel like she's takin' us for a ride," Chloe agreed.

Well if it means finding my brother, then sign me up," I stated, putting my hood back on.

 **A/N**

 **Okay here is the next chapter. Oh and a small note, I'm not quite sure if overlady is the right name for the overlord's opposite gender persona, so please give me ideas for it. Also thank you for the reviews and you can expect more tocome at lease once a week. Please follow and leave a review**


	4. Way of the Ninja part 3

**Enjoy**

 **Chloe's POV**

It was dawn and the forest was foggy. We ran through the trees, Zoe, Jane, Katy, and I pulling Sensei Sue in her cart. At first I thought that we would all be using the horse carriage because they need like... actually horse

"Sign me up!" Jayne mimicked Katy with a high voice. "Yeah way to go spark plug" as if it was Katy's fault

It was hard as we were all panting and hugging, trying to catch our breath. It was really hard to breath because since our pony tail hairs were sticking out of our hoods. It's hard to breath when hair keeps getting in your mouth and blowing it out of my face

"I sense this is something straight forward, like team building," Zoe said in her 'o wise one' tone

"Just keep pulling, we have a long way to go," I said. I was kind of the leader of the team so I got to keep the team together

"So," Katy finally spoke up, "How did Sensei find you three?"

"Let's just say that if it wasn't for Sensei Sue," I noted, "I don't think we'd ever be seen together." It was true we all met Sensei Sue in the most unusual places "I was testing my limits," Climbing Ninjago Summit, when I got to the very top I found Sensei Sue sitting on the peak, sipping tea!"

"I was testing my new invention," Jane recalled, They were a pair of wings, and they had worked, too. But then she crashed into a billboard. On the roof of the building where she had landed, Sensei Sue was drinking her tea

"And, I, was testing myself." Unbelievably she was meditating at the bottom of a small pond near a village in the north when Sensei Sue appeared underwater next to me, and, what else, drinking tea

"You're right!" Katy exclaimed, "If it weren't for Sensei, none of us would-"

But Katy was interrupted by Sensei Sue, who suddenly yelled 'stop!', which caused us to stop short, the carriage skidding to a halt. "Ssh," she whispered. "We have arrived, at the Caves of Despair. Samukai must be close to unearthing the scythe of quakes."

We went and looked up over the hill in front of us, near at some sort of caverns. The skeletons had set up a sort of mine amongst the caves, with a few water towers and conveyor belts all over the scene.

"Remember," Sensei added, "Do not use the weapon, for its power..."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Jane interrupted rather rudely, "It's too much for us mortals." She turned to us. "Alright girls, let's chop-saki this lemonade stand!" she turned to me. "Chloe, you got the plan?"

"Sure do," she explained, "First, we lower ourselves down the ledge. And then..." I turned around and saw no one there. "Uhhhh, where's Katy?"

I looked around the area. Soon, I spotted her swiftly darting behind rocks, sneaking over to the main entrance of the caves.

"Ugh, let's just go" I sighed this girl is nothing but trouble

As we ran through the mine, I saw the skeletons. Many stood around conveyor belts, looking through a bunch of rocks. The other girls were following behind me, moving like shadows. Coming up behind a rock, I glanced around, to notice Samukai up in one of the watch towers, holding the map that told the locations of the four weapons!

"The map!" I gasped under my breath.

We all hoped on top where Katy was and saw in the ceiling

"What's the matter with you?" Jane hissed, whacking Katy upside the head.

"Ssh," Katy shushed at her, pointing down through the roof at Samukai.

He was staring intently at the map, trying to figure something out. He then laughed to himself, and left the interior, setting the map down.

"It's upside down!" Jayne cried, her voice still in a high whisper, "They're digging in the wrong spot!"

"The golden weapon is near," Zoe said softly. She then took out a shuriken and tied a rope to it, flinging it at the map. It stuck in the parchment, and, when the pulled the shuriken up, the map came with it.

We observed the paper. "There's no time to waste," Katy stated quietly, and then flipping off of the tower.

"What's with her. Always in a rush" Jane complained in her hushed tone

"She just want her brother back. Let's go" I said

We a jumped to the cavern where the weapon was hidden and we all saw Katy trying to move a boulder. I know she wants her brother safe and all, but she really needs to get it together

"Hey," I called to her, "Before you run off again, you need to remember that we're a team."

"Yeah yeah" Katy shrugged off as we all joined together and pushed the boulder away to reveal a cavern. Along the walls of the room, were carved stone faces. In the center was a dragon head, it's mouth open to reveal a huge set of pearly white teeth. And, in the middle of the mouth, stood a sparkling golden scythe... the Scythe of Quakes.

"O M G This is SO cool!" Jayne shouted happily, As the word echoed through out the whole place

"Shut up!" I yelled in a whispered voice "you want everyone to know we're here?"

"Oh, don't be so paranoid, girl," Jane calmed. "We're like, on the other side of the caves!"

"Just zip it, okay?" I mumbled. "Now that we have the scythe, we can still sneak out while those boneheads are still busy."

"Alright, girls, whatever," I instructed "Everybody stick together, 'cause the way out is right around the corner..." I stopped short in my tracks, coming face to face with Samukai. I gasped in shock,

He raised his knives, and we raised our weapons getting ready for battle Katy had the Scythe of Quakes wrapped in its canvas strapped on her back she was surrounded by skeletons. "Katy!" Zoe called from a few yards away, "Katy, throw it here!" She held her arms in the air, waving them around. Katy thrown it at her as she caught it and then she was surrounded by skeleton

"Going long!" I cried, using the football term. She thrown it and I caught it

"There's too many of them!" Katy said in as she swipes of her sword.

"Let me handle it!" Jane shouted, jumping out from nowhere, whacking a skeleton upside the head with her nunchucks. "Ka-pow!" she shrieked, "Wa-Blam!" with each word, she knocked another skeleton down.

"Girls!" Jane then called, "It's just like the training course! Over the planks, dodge the swords here come's dummy!" She squealed, running towards a skeleton, my nunchucks high in the air. "Ka-ching!" She said when she suddenly did and electric spinjitzue

"IM DOING IT IM DOING IT" Jane screamed

Spinjitzu," Katy breathed, staring at her in awe "Jane what's the key?"

"Haha, I'm just going through the motions of the training course!" I beamed, "This is what Sensei Sue must've meant when she said that we already know it!"

"Over the planks dodge the sword here come the dummy." Katy recited as she then was doing a fire spinjitzue as was I doing an earth spinjitzue and so did Zoe doing an ice spinjitzue

I sense that you do not stand a chance," she sneered at Samukai

Samukai knew she was right "retreat!" He ordered as the whole army left running

 **Katy's POV**

"Ha!" Chloe shouted, "Guess they didn't want a second serving of these babies," she joked, kicking her feet high in the air.

I just faced palmed at her

She then turned around and noticed something "uh...uh"

I didn't know what happened since she was so happy at first

"You okay Chloe?" I asked

"Didn't Sensei said she put a guardian to protect the weapons" Zoe then remembered

"Uh girls" Chloe said nervously as we all turned and saw what she saw "that's not what I think it is is it

"you mean a dragon?" Jane replied quietly.

"Uh, that sure looks like a dragon!" I remarked.

A large black brown and gray dragon came at us

"I sense we won't be able to spin out of this one!" Zoe cried.

The dragon pulled back and roared, spitting out a dusty, rock filled breath that sent us firing backward, causing us to scream. It did it again, pushing us against a wall.

"I thought that dragons weren't from this world!" Chloe whimpered, shrinking back against the stone. Then I looked at the weapon and thought of something

"Uh bad idea girl!" Jane said cried, "Sensei told us not to use the weapon at all! She squealed.

"Then you better keep your mouth shut" I hissed at her while running up to the dragon and easing the scythe up

"Katy DONT" Chloe yelled but t was too late as I slammed the Scythe down causing an earthquake causing the earth around it to crack. The dragon cocked its head in confusion until a rock fell on it and ran away

"We have to get out of here." Zoe said while a large crack formed in the wall

Hey!" Chloe cried, noticing the crack, "We'll use Spinjitzu!" She stepped forward. "Let's go"

We swirled up the wall and out through the crack. We were home free. I screamed as we popped out of the cave, toppling onto the ground.

"That was so awesome!" Chloe exclaimed.

We laughed in agreement, sitting up on the dirt.

"Yes! We are un-believable!" I shrieked,

Sensei Sue looked at us with a furious look.

"We are the best!" Zoe giggled,

"Did ya' see that though?" Jane then squealed, "I was like, POW! And you were like BAM! She cried and she was gesturing with her fist

"ENOUGH!" Sensei Sue said with an angry tone "I told you Not To USE THE **SCYTHE**!"

"She did it" Jane then said as we all pointed at her

"What" I said defending myself

"I warned her Sensei" Chloe said being the teachers pet

"But busing it was my only option" I reasoned

"But what makes you think you were more important than the team!? Huh? HUH?!" Sensei shot back getting in my face

"They took my brother remembered" I shot back

"There are still three golden weapons left" Sensei Sue said in disappointment . "Maybe next time you can do it right," she spat, and then walked away.

Zoe Jane, and Chloe followed her with me trailing behind.

 **Unknown**

Samukai was in a throne room worried about what was going happen after saying what he was going to say

"Master I have failed you," Samukai said in fear "the Ninja have learned spinjitzue and they have the scythe." He lowered his head and closed his eyes as he was prepared for what was going to happen next

"Good" a dark yet sickly sweet and elegant voice said in front of him "then my sister was there."

"I could gather my army and together we can-"

"No!" The voice cut him off "let them think they're winning."

"Wha...uh...I...don't understand" Samukai said in confusion

"Everything is going according to plan" then the voice finished off with a terrifying and wicked chuckle that would make even the bravest warriors shiver

 **A/N**

 **okay here's the last part of the first episode and I'm excited for the others to come. As for the reviewer rbill345, yes I will be doing a genderbend of Lloyd and he or in this case "she" will be the chosen one. Also if any of you viewers would be able to help me come up with a name for the overlord, I'm just not liking with overlady. Anyways I hope you guys like this and be ready for more. Please follow fav and leave a review and tell me what you think**


	5. Queen of the Shadows part 1

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long long, school has been hectic. By the way I won't be doing POV of the characters anymore it'll just be there persons' POV for now on. Anyways Enjoy**

 **In** a **frozen river**

The ninja were at a frozen river, on a ship trying to avoid the icevergs. There was nothing to do for the ninjas but to wait until they get the next weapon. The Shruikens of Ice.

"I spy something blue." Jane said playing a game of eye spy and annoying Chloe

"Can you ever shut up," Chloe said while steering the boat "this ain't easy" she said just as the boat rocked from hitting an iceberg.

"I spy something, broken" Jane then say while Katy and Zoe we're on the other side shirvering. Well at least Katy

"Okay, if Sensei Sue knows where the the next golden weapon is," Katy began as she shivered "then why isn't _she_ steering this ship. We have been drifting aimlessly for mile." She complained as she pointed out Sensei balancing herself on a beam of the boat

"Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own." Zoe responds calmly

"The powerful move in spinjitzue can only be unlocked when all four elements are unlocked," Sue lectured as she turn around to the girls "Earth, fire, ice, lightning" she said while striking poses

"Okay, well then what happens when all of then are combined?" Jane asked

"The Tornado of Creation" Sensei answered "the power to make something out of nothing." She explained as she made a tea cup appear out of nowhere in her hands as Katy tried to imitate what Sensei Sue did "No Katy, if done incorrectly it could lead to disasterous consequences." She then warned

"Disasterous consequences. Yeah right." Katy shrugged off as the whole boat was then rocked knocking all of the women down as the whole ship became covered with ice

"Um. Wasn't me" Chloe said with her hands up

"Did I do that?" Katy questioned

"No," Sensei reassures "We are here." She said as they all looked and saw an ice samurai fortress that looked like mountains with snow falling down gently.

The ninjas walked slow through an ice bridge that leads to the fortress and went inside only to find ice statues of skeletons everywhere

"Looks like someone was already here." Chloe examined the skeletons

They women walked up and then they say the Shurikens of Ice floating on a dragon pedestal that was hanging on a ceiling. The girls gave Zoe a boost, but when she touched the weapon she froze like that skeletons and then an uce like dragon revealed itself and chased the girls outside of the fortress as they used the frozen Zoe as a slide as they were able to get away from the dragon. The girls ended up smashing Zoe's frozen head into a pillar cracking her free as they all fell to the ground. Sensei just looked at them and shook her head while she turned to the map for the golden weapons.

 **The Floating Ruins**

The ninjas then went to a temple where the walls and windows were floating around as they climbed up. Then they saw that the skeletons climbing after them

"We're being followed!" Jane said as the raced to the top

They found the Nunchucks of Lighting, as Jane touched then a flash of lightning came and a large electric dragon and came charging after them. Then they saw the skeletons and son they used Jane's invention and flown out of the ruins. What they didn't know was that Samukai was chuckling to himself.

 **Campsite in the forest**

The girls were celebrating because they were able to get three of the four weapons. Katy, and Jane were dancing together in circle as Chloe was playing the drums. Zoe was standing, however, in a meditated state so was Sensei as she was sitting at the ground

"Come on Sensei join us." Katy laughed

"There is still one weapon left, " Sue reminded them "we just get our sleep."

"Oh come on Sensei" Jane begged "you have to admit we are kicking there bony butts"

"Get up her show us some moves" Katy then urged

"Well I guess I could," Sensei reconsidered "Now this move is very special"

"But if done incorrectly would it lead to disasterous consequences." Zoe asked

The ninja laughed although it wasn't certain whether Zoe was joking or was genuinely asking

"Zoe was that a joke," Katy asked as she laughed "looks like you found your sense of humor" she said as Sensei was showing the girls some move and laughing along with everybody.

 **LATER**

Everybody was sleeping as the fire went out then Katy heard a voice that she hadn't heard in weeks.

"Kate, Kate" the voice said "Katy"

Katy woke up and saw who it was

"Nick?" She said

"I have to go" Nick said as he took off running

"Nick" Katy yelled as she ran after him "Nick wait why are you running so fast"

She followed her brother towards a temple that was build into a volcano

"Kate" Nick's voice whispered as he entered into the temple. Katy entered as well and looked around. There was lava everywhere and there was a shrine that was holding the Sword of Fire. Then Nick suddenly appeared.

"Kid!" Katy exclaimed running after him.

"Don't worry," Nick said as his voice start to become femenine and began turning into a large shadow with red eyes "I'm right here sister" then the voice given a wicked laughter that made Katy shiver realizing who it was.

"Garnett"

 **Please fav, follow, and leave a review and u will try and get the next one going**


	6. Queen of the Shadows part 2

***I** ** **live!.**** ** ** **Anyways****** ** ** ** **enough******** ** ** ** ** **of********** ** ** ** ** ** **the************ ** ** ** ** ** ** **dramatics************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **,**************** ****************hey**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **guys,****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **words******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **can't describe how********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **sorry I am************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **for************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **not**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **updating.****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **School******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **has********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **been************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **such a************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **drag**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **,****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **between******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **projects********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **to************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **graduation************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **stuff,**************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **it's****************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **insane.******************************************************** ******************************************However I****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **just******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **graduated********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **so************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **I'll************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **have**************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **alot****************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **of******************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **time********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **to************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **write************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **thi**************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **s****************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **,******************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **so no I am not dropping out on this story.********************************************************************** **********************************************************************So********************************************************************** ********************************************************************anyways******************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **enjoy***********************************************************************

Katy was in the fire temple thinking she was going to save her brother Nick, but it turns out it was just a diversion to bring her here by her enemy. Lady Garnett. A dark shadow of Garnett flowed over her with piercing blood red eyes.

"You can't hurt me here," Katy challenged "your banished, trapped in the underworld"

"And that is why dear," Garnett replied calmy, yet threatening "you are going to removing the Sword of Fire for me."

"Yeah, I don't think so" Katy denied

"Are you sure about that?" Garnett mocked as her shadow vanished and revealed Nick wrapped in chain, dangling over the lava.

"Kate" Nick screamed as he hangs on dear life

"Nick" Katy yelled.

"If you don't remove the sword" Garnett said continuing her threat "how else are you going to save your baby brother?"

"You know it's a trap, Kate" Nick warned " I can free myself" as he struggle to get the chains off "ok that's kinda tight"

Just then the chains began to lower Nick down to the lava as Katy started to run towards him

"Tick tock" Garnett said in a mocking voice "Tick Tock"

Katy stood still for a second wondering what to do. Then she ran foreword "Ninja-go!" She exclaimed as she used spinjitzue to get the Sword and use it to free her brother. They both landed safely on the ground as Katy got up in her fighting stance ready to fight with the golden weapon in her hand.

"Ok, this time _stay_ _ _close__ _ _ _to___ _ _ _ _me____." Katy said in a commanding tone, as Nick stayed close to her

"Trust me, this time I'm not going anywhere." Nick replied as he was terrified

"You can't hurt us," Katy yelled when the enemy's shadow appeared "your only a shadow."

"Even shadows have their uses" Garnett calmly replied as Katy's shadow appeared, with the Sword of Fire's shadow in its hand ready to fight

"Stand back Nick" Katy said

"Stay close, stay back, make up your mind" Nick grumble as he went to go hide near a boulder

Katy began trying to fight her shadow, but it just stood there. Just when Katy was done and saw her moves had no effect whatsoever then her shadow was able to punch kick and throw her to the ground

"That's not fair!" Nick complained witnessing the whole thing.

"Oh, am I being to hard" Garnett mocked as many other shadows appeared

Katy then went charging in through the shadows, until she realized she didn't do anything just as the shadows where able to not only beat her, but to get the Sword of Fire. That's until Sensei Sue came and used her own shadow to fight of Garnett's minions.

"Sister," Garnett calmly said to the face she hasn't seen for many years. "I see you protect one, but what of the other three?"

"They are safe, far from your grasp, Garnett!" Sue replied pointing the sword towards the shadow

"I wouldn't be so confident." Garnett chuckled as she shows the trio a vision on what's happening back at the campsite.

 _The rest of the girls Chloe Zoe and Jane were asleep but then Chloe woke up and saw a Skelton in front of her, she went to pick up her scythe, but she then saw her friends Zoe and Jane tied up with the Skelton Kruncha sitting on top of them_

 _Samukai had the three golden weapons in his hands. "I believe these belong to lady Garnett now!" He exclaimed raising the weapons as the whole skeleton army cheered_

The vision ended leaving the trio in horror.

"My sister must not unite the four weapons we must keep them aparts!" Sue exclaimed as she Katy and Nick started to run towards the doors.

"Awaken Gaurdian of the Deep, they are stealing the Sword!" Garnett screamed to the rising dragon, "you must not let then escape"

Once the dragons revealed itself it used its tail to send boulders to block the entry. As it rowred at them.

"There's no way out" Katy examined "she took all our options"

"All, but one" Sensei Sue solmley said as she flipped to a near slate of rock and used the sword to slice it off the ground despite Katy and Garnett's dismay

"No you fool!" Garnett screeched

"If she is to bring the other weapons here, then I must bring the Sword of Fire to the underworld," Sue said with the sword in her hand as the slate was slowly going towards the pit of lava. "It is a sacrifice I am willing to make" as she sat down with the sword in her lap

"No, you cant! It should be me" Katy trued to reason with her "I shouldn't have come here alone, there has to be another way."

But it was to late as Sensei Sue fell through the lava while she was drinking tea as Katy screamed while falling down on her knees.

"Then I will see you there, Sister" Garnett replied as she vanished

"It's all my fault," Katy cried "Sensie won't hd up for long"

"Yeah but what about us!" Nick said as he and Katy looked at the dragon that was coming towards them.

 **The** ** **Campsite****  
Chloe Zoe and Jane were all tied up and having on a tree while the skeleton army was surrounding then.

"To the Fire Temple" Samukai yelled as the Skelton army cheered, but when they stopped a shadow appeared on one of their vehicles tires.

"My sister has taken the sword of fire to the Underworld. You have to hurry! Take the weapons  
home and unite them before it's too late!" Lady Garnett ordered Samukai as she vanished with those words

"Uh, change of plans," Samukai corrected as he turned. "To the Underworld!"  
The skeletons cheered again, and, while the skeleton Skulkin saw he was holding a branch instead of a sword

"What happened to your weapon" Kru Cha asked as he walked away

Skulkin shrugged it off and followed him as all the skeleton went to their vehicles and drove off.

"Great, what now?" Chloe said

"Now," Jane said, drawing the sword, "we get outta here!"  
"Uh, Jane," Chloe grimaced, "before you do that you might wanna-"  
But before she could say anything else Jane cut the rope allowing them to fall on top of each other

"Ugh, warn us," Chloe grumbled.

Zoe got up and said, "Let's go!"

They ran off, pulling their hoods over their heads. They began running towards the skeletal vehicles and saw them going faster and faster

"Look! There they are!" Chloe observed. They saw some vehicles vanishing in purple light.  
The girls were leaping through the trees, some even used there heels to put on a good grip on the branch as they were swinging from branch to branch.

"More speed!" Samukai cried over the roar of the engines. "We'll never get home at this rate."

Chloe came to the truck and she used her scythe to tied the rope and dig here heels to the ground to slow the truck down.

Zoe flipped off of her tree and landed on the truck, with her shurikens. She easily pushed the first two skeletons off of the truck, and then moved on to face Samukai.

"Get them!" Samukai screeched.  
"Ninja-GO!" Jane cried, as she did spinjitzue and made her way to the golden weaponsb wjere she tried to chopped the lock, trying to break it.

"Ouch," Jane winced, "Ok that's why they make keys."

Chloe was on top banging her scythe on two skeletons heads

Jane tried to climb up "Hey," but the she got hit in the throat by the back of Chloe's scythe, causing her to cough and sputter and gasp.

"Oh my gosh, Jane, are you okay?" she asked, leaning over to her. "I am so so sorry, I didn't see you!"

Zoe came up to Samukai "greeting" she say as she tried to take the wheel. Then Samukai came and throw off the driver off and put the gas on high as the ninjas flew right out to the ground. The vehicle went straight to the walk on a mountain leaving a trail of fire and the ninjas in the dust.

"We need to stop them!" Jane exclaimed hoarsely.

"You don't need to say it," Chloe replied, sadly, "I know. We've lost."

 **Underworld**  
Sensei Sue sat up, and she rose to a stand as she looked around to see where she was at.

"The Underworld" Sue gasp as she saw that it was a cave like structure as there was a cieling covered and saw lava flowing as a river.

Sue spotted a few weaker skeletons walking byher hiding place as she swiftly crouched down so no one can see her. She wrapped the Sword of Fire around in a cloth and she then tucked it under her arm and pranced  
away from her spot, making her way deeper into the heart of the Underworld.

Chloe Zoe and Jane eventually found the Fire temple, and ran up the steps toward its  
entrance.  
"Katy! Sensei!" Chloe cried.

"The sword of fire was here," Zoe said calmly pulling off her hood. "As well our friends, but all I sense is loss." She continued looking off into the distance, "We are too late," she said grimly looking back at her friends "I fear that now all of the elemental weapons have left this realm, and are now in the Underworld, the end is drawing near."

" Oh great, the _one_ place no mortal can crossover" Chloe said sitting down on a step. "What are we supposed to do now"

"We might not be able to cross over..."a voice said as the temple was splitting in two while the girls were jumping off the steps taking an awe of what was revealed to them when a smoke cleared. A gigantic red dragon  
"...But a dragon can!" Katy finished.

The reptile roared, steam billowing into the cool night air. Chloe couldn't help but scream, hiding behind a pillar.  
"Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons," Nick explained "How they were mystical creatures that belonged to both worlds and varied between them!"

"Are... are you insane?" Chloe shrieked from her hiding spot.

"Once he realized that we were actually protecting the Sword of Fire, he actually became a real softy!" Kailee giggled as the dragon purred rubing in her face as she stroked the creature's snout

Jane began speaking to Nick but it was at a raspy voice, coughing at each word.

"She cannot presently talk," Zoe chimed in, "but Jane would like to know if you like blue."

"It's my favorite color," Nick said with a smile.

"Eee" Jayne whispered to herself, her voice still hoarse.

Kathy pull off her hood to faceher brother  
"Nick?" she said to her sibling.

"This is goodbye, isn't it?" Nick mumbled as Katy nodded

"Just come back to me in one piece, okay?" Nick requested, "I really don't want to have to run the store on my own."

" I promise, I won't be gone for long!" Katy said hopping back onto the dragon that stood next to them.

With a nod, Nick said, "I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return."

Jane and Zoe climbed onto the dragon behind Katy

"Uh, you guys go on ahead," Chloe shuddered, "there's not enough room for all of us on that... thing."

The dragon looked at Chloe grunting in confusion.

"Yeah, you're right Chloe," Katy mused, "but I've got a way to fix that." She gave a smirk

In the morning all the girls were able to get their dragons from the other temples of the golden weapons

"Not so fast!" Chloe shrieked. "Not to fast!"

The dragons hurdled straight up, and arced when they went through the clouds

"This is awesome!" Katy cheered as she ride.

"Yes, this is quite fun," Zoe remarked

"So how do these dragons cross over to the Underworld?" Chloe asked

"I think we're about to find out!" Katy screamed as the dragons began to dive into the ground

All of a sudden, the dragons began to whirl around in the sky, almost like they were trying to do their own form of Spinjitzu. The dragons went into the ground, but instead of crashing, they seemed to go to some portal of some sorts. Chloe opened her eyes and saw the dragon flying through a cavern of multiple lights

"Is it over?" Chloe asked still scared

"Hardly," Katy gasped. "I sure hope these dragons know what they're doing!"

The dragon parted ways at first going through different kinds of caverns with fire and Earth crytals and tunnels. Once the dragons reunited, they started to go faster

"They're really speeding up!" Katy warned, "Hold on!"

As the dragons rode faster and faster and faster, everything then disappeared. There was nothing but silence, and everything went black as if there were just passing through a black void. Then the next thing they knew they landed on solid ground and revealed that they were in the underworld.

"Solid ground, we made it" Chloe declared as her voice echoed

The girls got up and looked around. Lava coursed through like rivers and strechted to the ground. The girls sat on a cliff, our dragons behind us. They saw nothing but lava and stone around them as they saw some rocks and stone platforms floating in the air.

On one particularly large platform was a large temple that seemed to be made of a collection of bones with a giant skull in her face and some skeletons were milling around the area.

"Sue's inside," Zos remarked.

"It looks like they're expecting us," Chloe observed seeing the skeletons going through the other minions carts.

"Hold up!" Cruncha said. "Nothing get's through without inspection!"

"Ninja search!" shrieked Skulkin as he leaped onto the cart and scattered the weapons all over. "All good here," the one-eyed one commented as everything was scattered around.

Katy saw what was happening and so she thought of a way to get across was to go and grab what was hanging on the ceiling. And so they did, but Jane then noticed something. What they were holding on to was a leg from a spider. Jane looked in a panicked and tried to warn everyone, but do to her problem with her voice that hasn't recovered yet, she couldn't

"Can I just say," Chloe whispered "that it's been an absolute pleasure now that Jane lost her voice." Katy giggled in agreement

Jane now upset tried even harder to get their attentions by swinging around.

"Oh come on Jane, you know your my best girl" Chloe reassured until she then saw what Jane was pointing at, as well as Katy and Zoe. The girls screamed and exclaimed in disgust and immediately let go of the spider legs as they all screamed before hitting the ground.

"Ow Katy" Chloe winced "get off of my hair!"

"How about untangle you stick out of my hair" Katu countered back until they saw the two skeletons

"Um, if it's more than one ninja, do you say ninjas or ninja?" Skulkin asked stupidly

"I think it's just ninja," Cruncha replied

"Oh, well, in that case," Skulkin said, "NINJA!" His shrilled voice then echoed through the palace as everyone turned around and saw the girls of the ground, and started to surround them

"Okay, ladies, I've counted ten of those boneheads to every one of us." Chloe calculated, "And I like these odds." Until the spiders climbed down surrounding them too.

"Uh oh," Zinnia muttered.

"Ew...Anyone got any bright ideas?" Katy asked

 **In** ** **the Palace****

Sensei Sue made it in the palace and walked down a long spirak staircase and entered the throne room. There was a throne in the middle of the room with two torches lit and a small slate of rock for a sparing battle. Sue walked in slowly looking for the person she hasn't seen for years. The one person she hasn't seen since she was a young woman. The person who she banished all those years ago

"Sister," a voice chuckled. It was soft and smooth as silk, but also twisted and dark.

Sue turned around and took the sword out from it's clothing and look at the person in front of her "Sister"

She saw her sister Lady Garnett with a crown of metal and bone on her head and wearing a dark black dress just as it matched her night black skin and her blood red eyes that gave her a look of a demon.

"Sieze the sword!" Garnett commanded

Sue then saw a circle of minions surrounding her, that is until she used spinjitzue to beat them all.

"Ninja Go!" She said as she turned into a golden tornado and sucked all of the minions inside and all of them were back on the ground.

"You'll have to take it from me!" She challenged while Garnett merely smirked as Samukai came out from behind with the other three weapons clenched in three of his four hands. "My pleasure" he cackled. He then jumped at Sue where she was able to dodge it and swung the golden sword at him which he deflected with the golden scythe as they go head to head.

"Teach my baby sister a lesson." Garnett snarled as she sat on her throne.

 **The** ** **Court**** ** ** **Yard******

"Anybody have any ideas," Katy asked again "I'm still all ears," she urged, desperation as she swung her sword

Jane then turned toward Katy and mumbled incomprehensible.

"What?" Katy asked her.

"You feel a weird sensation?" Chloe suggested.

Jane made a frustrated noise, and said it again

"You ate an odd crustacean?" Zoe guess

Jane then said it again

"I got it!" Katy exclaimed, "Two natives on vacation!" She put her hands on her hips and nodded. "I got it, didn't I!"

Jane shook her head in frustration and began to say it out loud ".. tornado of creation!" she shrieked, as her voice turned from raspy to clear as day.

"Oh" all the girls said as it dawned on them

"Welcome back," Zoe smiled patting her one the back.

"But it couldlead to disastrous consequences!" Chloe reminded them.

"We're about to _have_ a disastrous consequence," Katy shot back.

"Let's do this, then!" Chloe said. "Earth!" she shouted, morphing into her swirling vortex of the earth

Some skeletons back away as Katy yelled, "Fire!" And morphed into a vortex of fire

"Ice!" Zoe exclaimed as a blizzard rotated around her of ice formed

"Lightning!" Jane said as she had electricity formed around her

"Ninja-GO!" They all cried in unison, colliding our cyclones together for I got a Titanic tornando sucking in everything in its path. The tornadoes swirled together. Blue, white, brown and orange all mixed. When they were done they looked and saw a Farris wheel was formed.

"C'mon," Katu said, "there's no time to waste!" She headed into the palace as they all entered into Garnett's throne room to see Sensei Sue and Samukai facing off in the room. The girls saw their Sensei in a stalemate with the large skeleton. They saw that she was tired and her hair was no longer in a bun but it was ragged and almost frizzy and in her face as she swiped some off along with some sweat, but she was stronger then that. "No, girls," Katy said as they all tried to step in, "this is Sensei's fight. "

Sensei Sue shot fire at the skeleton, but he dodged it and froze the sword to the ground. Samukai was charging the nunchucks of lightning and shot it at her but she broke the sword free and dodged just in time. Samukai had broken the platform in half. Jane couldn't help but squeal and cover her face with her hands. Samukai the shot a bold of lightning into the air and hit Sensei Sue as she dropped the sword and was knocked back onto the ground. The final golden weapon clattered around, and settled right in front of the wretched skeleton. Sue regained her consciousness and gasped that she lost

"Bring me the four weapons, dear," Garnett ordered.

With the four weapons in each hand, Samukai turned to the queen "NO!" he yelled, "you obey me now!" as the others looked in shock, however Sue and Garnett knew better than him as a overwhelming surge of power came through Samukaias Garnett laughed in amusment while the girls looked confused now

No one can handle all the power at one" She explained as everyone cone to realization

" Selfish Fool!" Garnett said "You didn't think I would plan on your betrayal?"

"What's. happening. to. me?!" Samukai screamed as the weapons shook violently in his grasp, and the windless wind blew him around.

"You've fallen right into my masterful plan!" Garnett explains "Not even I can handle all their power! But, now that they have combined, it will create a vortex through space and time; allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place!"

Her sister gave her a shocking look, waiting on what could happen next

Samukai then rise to the air, where he exploded into a pile of dust and scattered around the place. The golden weapons fell to the floor, and a vortex formed behind them. Garnett went over to it, with her long black dress trailing behind her.

"Mother would not want you to do this, sister!" Sue cried, trying to reason her sister.

"Mother is no longer here _,"_ Garnett reminded. "Good and evil," she declared, "there had always been a balance. But where I go, the balance can be destroyed. Soon, I will be strong enough to possess the four weapons, so I may recreate this world, in myimage!" Garnett walked into it some more, and turned one last time. " _You,"_ she spat, " _you_ were _always_ Her favorite!"

With that, Lady Garnett turned around and stepped into the portal. The portal closed and all that was left was silence.

Sue then jumped towards the weapons as the girls did.

"She's gone," Sue told them "but she _will_ return."

"And we'll be ready for them." Chloe confirmed as each ninja took up their weapons

"And keep an eye out for her evil plans." Katy said

"Them I have done my part," Sue said "the balance is restored, for now"

 **The** ** **village****  
The darkness was still over the village as Nick was in the house with a candle lit waiting for her big sister come back. Just then the dark clouds started to clear up and everyone came out and saw four dragons landing and Nick saw Katy riding one.

"Kate" Nick yelled with joy and he ran and picked her up and sounds her around as she laughed.

"Uh excuse me, sorry, my turn" Jane said as Nick put Katy down and did the same to Jane as the crowd gathered and cheered for their heroes

"I'm so glad you guys are back safe." Nick said as he put Jane down

"Yeah, but it's not over," Katy said solemnly "Lady Garnett will return"

The crowd's cheer died down realizingbwhat she said.

"But if that old bat comes back", Chloe said "we'll be ready"

The crowd cheered again as the girls clashed their weapons together. Only for it to literally blow up in their faces as the girls and Nick were pushed back

"Okay, how about we _don't_ do that _again._ " Katy suggested as everyone then laughed

"Yeah let's stick to high five instead" Jane giggled

"Agreed" Zoe chimed in "was that a joke"

The ninja then spent the evening partying knowing that even though Lady Garnett was now free, they will be prepared for anything that will come for them. Because they were ninjas. And Ninja never quits.

 ***** ** **There,**** ** ** **I'm****** ** ** ** **done. I******** ** ** ** ** **know********** ** ** ** ** ** **it************ ** ** ** ** ** ** **was a************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **long (**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **and I****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **mean******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **LOOOONG)********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **time************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **since I************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **last**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **updated,****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **so******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **as a********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **reward************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **of************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **being**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **so patient****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **with******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **me********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **I************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **decided************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **to**************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **finish****************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **this******************************************************** ************************************************************last************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **episode************************************************************** ************************************************************thing.************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **So************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **I**************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **hoped****************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **you******************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **enjoy********************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **this************************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **and************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **expect**************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **more****************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **to******************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **come.********************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Also************************************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **shout out************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **to A**************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Huge****************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Fangirl******************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **for********************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **pointing************************************************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **out************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **some**************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **mistakes.****************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Follow******************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **and********************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Comment************************************************************************************************************


End file.
